Tumor cells transform their metabolism to proliferate aggressively and survive metabolic stresses. Acetyl coenzyme A (AcCoA) is the central biosynthetic precursor for fatty acid synthesis and protein acetylation. In the conventional view of mammalian cell metabolism, AcCoA is primarily generated from glucose-derived pyruvate through the citrate shuttle and adenosine triphosphate citrate lyase (ACL) in the cytosol. However, proliferating cells that exhibit aerobic glycolysis and those exposed to hypoxia convert glucose to lactate at near stoichiometric levels, directing glucose carbon away from the tricarboxylic acid cycle (TCA) and fatty acid synthesis. Although glutamine is consumed at levels exceeding that required for nitrogen biosynthesis, the regulation and utilization of glutamine metabolism in hypoxic cells is not well understood.